mullingar_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan O'Reilly
Ryan O'Reilly in an Australian man during the dying years of Mullingar, during the first few years, he survives the subsequent Apocalypse and becomes an aimless drifter afterwards. Happily married to a wife, Jessie, and with an infant son, it is their deaths at the hand of the Toecutter and his biker gang that lead to his becoming a wandering road warrior. Badass Driver Due to the nature of Ryan O'Reilly, it's practically a given. It's notable in Kegans hosue how easily he takes out the vast majority of the biker gang in one fell swoop and how he handles the truck in Pauls House during the final chase, even able to fire a shotgun one handed while driving. Illness In Pauls house. Ryan has STSD that causes hallucinations, and often those hallucinations will pop up right in the middle of a session. He keeps going regardless, but they often hinder him (for example, one causes him to let go of a grate and drop right into the group of DP boys chasing him). At the end of the new years session as well, since Dean blows out one of his legs and runs over his right arm. These injuries never fully heal and stack up with the damage to his eye late in the second film. Clothing It is so memetic practically every post-apocalyptic fiction features at least one badass wearing a similar suit or a costume with obvious influences from Ryans dress. In particular Fallout and Fist of the North Star are among the most obvious examples featuring important characters in the outfit. Still Wearing the Old Colors: Wears his MFP uniform long after he leaves the force and Mullingar behind. In the second film, it's unrecognizable as a police uniform, as it's tattered, minus a badge and a sleeve and he's patched it up with a shoulder pad and knee brace. By New Years it's one of the few iconic items left in his possession (and one that he fights to get back). Heart of Gold He starts off only giving a shit about his own needs, but ends up helping those in trouble around him as the need arises. The lads take this even further, as he's outright hostile to Ross Finn and the Wives for a considerable amount of time before finally helping them out. Weapon of choice Sawed-Off Shotgun: His Weapon of Choice. It's simple, requires little maintenance, has relatively common ammo in a Scavenger World and is absolutely devastating. Although its scavenged ammo has a tendency towards failing. A sawed-off shotgun' also called a sawn-off shotgun and a '''short-barreled shotgun'( SBS) (U.S. legislative terminology), is a type of shotgun with a shorter gun barrel—typically under 18 inches—and often a shorter or absent stock. The barrels do not have to be sawed off. Barrels can be manufactured at shorter lengths and are a very safe alternative to traditional longer barrels. The shorter barrel and stock do not necessarily make it easier to conceal as shotgun designs are bulky''' Traits Super Reflexes: He can grab snakes with ease. Lampshaded by the Gyro Captain who notes that he never saw a man beat a snake before. Vigilante Man: Technically, he's this at the end of the first film, as he's chasing down criminals using stolen MFP equipment. Walking the Earth: After taking out the Toecutter's gang, he begins wandering the wastes instead of going home. Buys durries in Servo while wearing stubbie holders on his feet. Ryans House looks like this